Applications executed in a data center may use a set of resources in order to achieve a certain goal (e.g., process database queries performed by users). Applications may be sensitive to a subset of resources from all the resources available within a particular data center. For example a database within the data center may use processors, memory, disk, and fabric, but may be most sensitive to processor and memory availability and performance. Data center throughput may be increased by adding resources, such as memory and compute bandwidth and power. However, increasing other resources, such as fabric or disk may not provide a direct benefit to throughput. Furthermore, reduction of memory or compute bandwidth may have negative impact on throughput. Data center architectures have addressed the problem of mapping the correct amount of resources to the applications using applications requirements, which may be provided by the user or directly by the application, in order to do the proper resource selection and allocation. This process may include selecting the set of resources and also ensuring that certainty quantities and qualities such as the needed Quality of Service (QoS) are reserved to satisfy the requirements. However, in many data center architectures, such as those using software defined infrastructure, there are remaining challenges with respect to the correct allocation and management of resources. Accordingly, improved techniques for the management of resources within data center architectures are desirable.